Tsumibito
by angel-data95
Summary: Ella no podía creer en nada, estaba rota y herida. El quería salvarla y saber de ella. ¿Podría el amor salvarla de la oscuridad, o por el contrario la terminaría hundiendo más?. En esta vida nada es lo que parece, nuevos amigos, nuevas experiencias pero un pasado con el que le era difícil lidiar, junto con un amor perdido y una herida imposible de sanar. SxS - NxH - y mucho mas.


**Estoy buscando una luz de esperanza en esta profunda y negra oscuridad,**

Sonrió con tristeza, el ver caer la nieve siempre le devolvía a aquella época que tanto mal le hacia. Observaba detenidamente como el paísaje frente a ella perdía color y solo era remplazado por un blanco siniestro y frío, al igual que su corazón, al igual que sus recuerdos.

**¿Dios mío porque entre tantos lo has escogido como tuyo?,**

A pesar del frío, descubrió su blanquecina y tersa piel del calor que el abrigo le brindaba, quedando en tan solo una blusa de tirantes. En medio de la pequeña tormenta se adentro, lloraba a raudales, solo en aquellos días ella se permitía llorar.

**A pesar que las cosas preciosas siempre fueron mías las deje partir,**

Su madre observaba todo desde una distancia prudente, ella también sonreía con tristeza, su adorada hija estaba destruyéndose lentamente, no podía sentirse más impotente y perdida, si todo continuaba de aquella manera no quedaría rastro de la hermosa e inocente Sakura que alguna vez fue.

**Dios mío sálvame por favor, dime que aun puedo rezar para estar con el,**

No aguantando más opto por llamar a sus amigos, seguramente ellos podrían hacer más de lo que ella podía hacer. Tomo el auricular y rogando porque alguien viniera en su búsqueda oro y finalmente el silencio fue roto.

**Ahh. Entiende que al final vas a perder todo rastro de tu ser,**

Su voz era suave y quebradiza, cantaba una canción triste, una que su mente recordaba perfectamente, una que no podía olvidar. Hubo un tiempo en el que ella fue feliz, en el que ella creyó en el amor y en la magía, así como en la inocencia de la vida, más ese tiempo termino cuándo la oscuridad la inundo

**Aquel día el mundo paro, detuvo el tiempo y así borro todo rastro de tu ser,**

Tan solo era una muñeca rota, un contenedor sin vida, un ente que funcionaba automáticamente. Aquella persona le había prohibido olvidar y por tal motivo se encargo de que así fuera. Las noches en vela que no le permitían descansar en paz, las constantes pesadillas y el incesante paso del tiempo le hacían imposible olvidar.

**Las palabras que me gustaba escuchar quisiera oírlas de ti una ves mas,**

Pensaba que Dios le había abandonado, a nadie le interesaba un ser tan roto como ella, cada uno tenía su propio mundo y estaba segura que no existía alguien que quisiera repararla

**Dios mío si existes te ruego devuélvemelo aquí ahora mismo,**

Una sonrisa cínica se formo en su rostro, no había forma de que los muertos regresaran a la vida. Se adentro en el lago congelado, un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza, uno que estaba dispuesta hacerlo realidad, así todo su sufrimiento terminaría.

Camino con delicadeza, procurando enterrar sus pies en el hielo, estaba descalza, seguramente enfermaría pero no importaba. Golpeo una vez el hielo y no sucedió nada, trató una segunda vez y nada, siguió caminando, al tiempo que danzaba y golpeaba

**Ahh, entendí que al final te debo perder, para estar contigo por la eternidad,**

Al llegar, una mujer que quizá en algún tiempo fue hermosa y resplandeciente, les lloraba a mares que salvaran a su adolescente.

Ahora que conocían la historia de la peli rosa, se decidieron a ayudarle e indicando el lugar donde se encontraba, corrieron sin perder tiempo

**El mundo parar, el tiempo detener ,**

Escucho su nombre, volteo a verle. Sus ojos jade brillaron con sorpresa, por unos instantes ambas miradas se encontraron, onix contra jade, vida contra muerte, esperanza contra desilusión

El se acercaba con rapidez, al tiempo que gritaba su nombre, su voz masculina le atraía, pero ella estaba perdida no tenía salvación

Trato de convencerle de lo contrario, estiraba su mano hacia ella, con seguridad y firmeza, por un instante desistió de su idea y ella también estiro su mano, anhelando tocarle, sentirse segura por primera vez.

Más el destino jugo con ella y justo en el momento en que ambos rozaron sus dedos el sonido del hielo rompiéndose inundo el lugar.

La jovén mujer había caído al agua congelada y el joven hombre observaba todo con sorpresa y angustia, ella se había esfumado de sus brazos, en tan solo segundos, la persona que amaba había desaparecido.

**Y como tu borrar todo rastro de mi ser... **


End file.
